A 'Kinder' Application
by Critterz11
Summary: Ochako wants to work a bit to earning some money to help financially support her family, so she takes upon a job helping out at the community's local elementary school in encouraging, educating and reassuring the heroes-to-be there.


Ochako Uraraka was a hard-working heroine. She trained, focusing heavily on her grades, and did all she could to work her best in supporting others. Especially her family, as her major motif to wanting to become a possible hero was to find work and earn profit in that. Ochako was determined to support her family, especially with the lack of subsidy given into her parents' own work being obscured, and financial debts being a struggle. Any time there was a community opportunity to raise some money, Ochako always tried to strongly consider. She helped at the city's music festival, did clean-up work at the community park and even had a bake sale. With the small benefits of cash she had received, her goal was flowing along nicely. Or, so she did thought.

"Is something troubling you, Ochako-chan?" The girl's father asked, taking notice of her writing down a correlated plan on some notebook paper. He had taken notice of her focus in mathematics, and how she continously rounded up every time she earned some money to pay for support.

"Oh, oto-san. I was just checking over to make sure what I earned this week covered any sort of payments we needed." Ochako reassured him. Her father worked in construction design and carpentry for local buildings, but the recent lack of house construction business had left him struggling to earn full profit in his work. Thankfully, he had been doing some work around the community where a man of his skills was asked for.

"I see." Her father replied. "Ochako, don't over-complicate yourself if you feel we're not earning enough. Your mother and I are doing the best to work extra, and while we're proud of you supporting your contribution...we don't want you to exhaust yourself in panic over it."

Ochako took a sigh of deep-breath. Her father was indeed right, she was stressing a bit too much. They weren't poor by any means, but, she felt responsible in promising she'd earn them enough money to support them more than they could. "Yeah, you're right, oto-san." She added.

"Maybe you could get a job within the school program. I'm sure the counseling department could put you up for an open task." Ochako's father reflected. "You could check there if it'd make you feel better, and help you find something you'd be good at supporting."

She rubbed a finger upon her cheek, then thought deeply and agreed. "Okay, I'll do my best." Ochako added, smiling softly.

"I am confident you'll be fine." Her father added, as they shared a light hug.

Later at UA High, Ochako headed to the counseling department of the school. She spoke to the school's counselor, Ryo Inui. Ryo was a man with a canine-like quirk, making him resemble the traditional kind of werewolf you'd see at the Halloween season. Despite his gruff appearance, personality-wise he was a very honorable man.

"So, you're looking for some local work around the school district, Uraraka?" Ryo inquired, based on what she had told him. Ochako softly nodded. "Well, the student district has opened up any new career positions in need of benefit, but don't doubt yourself...I do have an open opportunity in our school district."

Ochako was curious. "What is it?" She asked.

"I've read over your record and it says you've worked well with teaching and informing others as a group." Ryo added. "I think someone with your compassionate, resourceful and encouraging nature would be perfect there. Would you be alright working as an assistant counselor to some children at an elementary school in our district?"

Ochako's eyes beamed brightly with confidence for a second. She had never really worked with younger kids before, aside from the few times she'd help watch after and "babysit" for her younger cousins in the Shirakawa district. One thing that always did cross her mind on that though was trying to encourage and support the well-being of young ones as they learned and developed from their own experiences. If it was to help her boost some record in work, and earn a bit of money for a good job, she was up to it.

"I'll do it, Inui-sama!" Ochako reassured, confidentially. She spent the next few days looking over books on child reassurance and the best approach of helping around students as a school.

Thankfully, Ochako's schedule had reworked so she could contribute her study efforts and help out in the school program at the same time. She took the bus downtown to the elementary school. It was a clean, suitable building one would expect a school for kids to be in this city. There was a fenced yard expanding a few acres behind the building, with a playground and a court for playing sports, such as softball. She headed in to the room with the number on the paper she was informed with.

"Room 3B, this should be it." Ochako looked at the number and letter symbol on a classroom door. She walked in carefully, noticing the younger kids at play with toys, or reading books in the comfort of the classroom's library section. "Excuse me..." She asked the head classroom teacher, who offered a warm smile at her prescence. "I'm here for the assistant's task!" Ochako added, beaming a warm smile of her own.

The man, who had messy black hair and soft greyish eyes. "Ah, you're Uraraka-san, I assume?" He spoke, politely. "You go to UA with my eldest son!"

"Oh, Kirishima-kun!" Ochako returned. "Yes, he's a very good classmate and a very nice friend of mine, I assure."

"Yep, that's my boy Eijirou-san." The teacher added. "My name's Jutaro. Jutaro Kirishima." He spoke, giving a confident attitude of reassurance in his tone that was much like Eijirou's.

"Ochako Uraraka." Ochako responded, folding her hands with a small bow. "I'll be happy to help out around your class with these students, teaching and providing them support when needed." While her mind was still on the focus of working hard for some financial success, her heart was definitely set on making sure these children learned well and grew happily and healthily with their school experience.


End file.
